Enemy's letter
by JaneSt
Summary: Con el tiempo solo fui dejando problemas a la persona que seria mas adelante aferrándome a la cobardía en la ausencia del coraje, deje de soñar la vida para evadirla en espera de su comienzo. Same Mistake - James Blunt


Siempre creí que podría ser capaz de lograr lo que me propusiera, al igual que la apariencia nunca se compararía con la belleza interna que la gente guarda en su interior, que el amor seria algo demasiado puro e inmenso como para tener el honor de conocerlo en plenitud. Me encantaría escuchar mis primeros pensamientos referentes al mundo una vez mas para recordar a la pequeña persona soñadora, repelente y rebelde que se encuentra guardada en lo mas profundo de mi, quizás me avergonzaría cuando termine de contarme sus sueños e ideas por que luego me preguntaría si el futuro seria tal como lo esperaba, entonces agacharía la cabeza balbucearía palabras en ausencia de mi respuesta ahogada en un suspiro. Sencillamente seria incapaz de decirle que me deje abatir un par de años después, que nuestra compañera de infancia realmente no era buena, querida soledad solo dejaste timidez y oscuridad cuando falto el coraje para seguir adelante.

Comencé a comprender que lograr cualquier cosa no era tan sencillo, que a veces el mundo podía carecer de sentido y doler más de la cuenta, que el amor es imposible de sentir cuando no eres capaz de comprender que es. Con el tiempo solo fui dejando problemas a la persona que seria mas adelante aferrándome a la cobardía en la ausencia del coraje, deje de soñar la vida para evadirla en espera de su comienzo. Convertí todo en mi propio desierto, lleno de espejismos con la ilusa idea de que siempre sabría donde estaba la carretera para regresar camino a la casa.

Mi mentalidad se cerro al punto de convertirse en toxica incluso para mi, tiempo después me era complicado soportarme a mi misma, me quejaba una y otra vez dando mil vueltas en mi espejismo mientras solo lanzaba puñales a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Me engañaba creyendo que tenia el control de todo, repitiendo "No es tan malo, con el tiempo todo será mas fácil" y manejaba pequeñas cosas simulando que era como cualquier otra persona normal, cuando en realidad todo estaba tan perdido en la nada que por más que rebuscara en todos lados quien era yo, un simple nombre por respuesta era el único resultado de la búsqueda.

Amigos y amor fueron las siguientes palabras que me rodearon, la soledad me abandono y me dejo en un ambiente en donde sentía una especie de claustrofobia, me sentía asustada así que solo intente manejarlo como si supiera como hacerlo pero la falsedad nunca termina en algo bueno. Mi mente toxica terminó por envenenar mi corazón, lo hizo pesado y cruel, aprendí a almacenar rencores bastante bien pero no a manejarlos por lo que comencé a decir cosas sin pensar todo el tiempo. Cada vez que algo salía mal rogaba que la soledad volviera para no tener que seguir en el ciclo en donde me encontraba enfrascada pero no fue tan sencillo deshacerme del amor pero si alejar a los amigos de mi. _Las palabras pueden ser mucho más peligrosas de lo que podía imaginar, eran como pequeños rayones con cuchillos invisibles que esperan el momento adecuado para causar una herida profunda._

Luego de muchos errores, demasiados para ser contados trate de poner en practica la frase "_Eres capaz de lograr todo aquello que realmente desees cumplir_" esperaba mantenerme leal a mi ideología inicial mantener promesas, amistades y mas allá de eso cambiar mi forma de ser. ¿Por qué cambiar es tan complicado? En cualquier aspecto es difícil o quizá no lo intente lo suficiente o sencillamente, me asusta el proceso.

"_Cambiar_" me siento estúpida mirando la palabra mientras tecleo constantemente por minutos, borro y vuelvo a escribir. Recuerdo que aquellos días en los que mi madre llegaba a casa de mal humor, cansada y sudada por el trabajo yo solo la observaba una y otra vez dejando mi imaginación volar por los cielos, tratando de imaginar el problema tan grande para una cara tan larga. Luego me detuve en seco intentado adivinar sus pensamientos y solo me imagine a una línea de ángeles en el lado derecho de su mente y una fila de demonios del lado izquierdo, batallando todos los días por su felicidad o infelicidad.

Cuando me comencé a preguntar a mi misma que era necesario para cambiar recordé los ángeles y los demonios escuchando una canción que identifico lo que pensaba "_And so I sent some men to fight, and one came back at dead of night, said "Have you seen my enemy?"_ _Said "He looked just like me" So I set out to cut myself."_

Cambiar implica ganar una guerra interna capaz de transformar quien eres o ser destrozado en el intento, me aterraba tanto la sencilla idea de perder las migajas de vida en la que me sumergía que preferí seguirlo evadiendo hasta este momento, acepte que el que no arriesga no gana, que nada de esto será sencillo y quiero plasmar aquí todo aquello que necesitaba dejar libre por que se quien fui, lo que hice y lo que sentí pero mas allá se quien quiero ser, que quiero hacer y por que.

Quiero ser alguien con un corazón libre, sin amarguras y con cicatrices selladas, quiero conocer el mundo con el que soñaba mientras contaba estrellas en la noche y mas que nada, quiero dejar de cometer el mismo error, hacer feliz a aquellos que me tienen y tuvieron paciencia durante tanto tiempo aun cuando les clave cuchillos frívolamente cuando me tendieron la mano. Aprender a dejar ir el rencor para desintoxicar mi alma de él, pensar con la mente clara mis palabras para transformarlas en hechos, para no decepcionar a aquella persona que sigue dentro de mí soñando con el mundo.

Con esta carta y mis objetivos en claro, le declaro la guerra a mi enemigo dispuesta a vencer

* * *

><p>Same Mistake - James Blunt<p> 


End file.
